HiddenHeart
by SharpObjects82
Summary: Beka and TYr after Belly of the Beast
1. The First

HiddenHeart  
  
By: ZenaShanara03  
  
Disclaimer: None of them are mine. Oh but how I wish they were.  
  
Rating: R for good measure. My writing is affected by my mood. Good mood equals calmness and mild language. Bad mood well you can imagine.  
  
Authors Notes: This is my first Andromeda post and I am very shocked that I have the guts to post this. I am a shy writer and very few people get to read all the stories I write. So enjoy and please any thoughts or ideas you have send my way. I have also posted a poem if you want to read it. I am also the Queen of Cliffhangers. You have been warned.  
  
Draws heavily from "Belly of the Beast" Which I thought was a wonderful episode. Oh and this is so a T/B story. They are made for each other. So Enjoy! Reviews of all kind are welcome. As long as they are in English! :)  
  
  
  
Hide My Heart  
  
Beka sat in the pilot chair on the Maru. They had come way to close today to losing everything that, for the last two years, they had been fighting for. Dylan almost died today, they almost died today. And despite that she had one thing on her mind. Tyr. There were still too many unanswered questions. What if Dylan had died? What if Tyr had tired to take over the ship after they escaped? Would she be dead or worse a slave? Tyr had said that the Kodiak didn't keep slaves. But even Tyr wouldn't try to repair the Andromeda by himself. It would take to long. Besides for him to get control he would have to have her release command or kill her. Beka shuttered. Would he kill her, could he kill her? Too many unanswered questions.  
  
  
  
Tyr stood on the small command deck of the Maru. Beka had yet to notice him. She was caught up in her own thoughts. He had some of his own. Her smell, the feel of her body pressed up against his as the ship violently lurched this way and that. He wanted to hold her in his arms. She was so strong and determined. He knew no other human woman that would stand up to a Neitzchean male and not back down. In fact he didn't think too many Neitzchean females would do that. It fired his blood. The crooked smile on her face as she sat there and stared at him made his heart dance in his chest. He would have many new things to fuel his nightly fantasies.  
  
He didn't want to admit it. Didn't want to feel this way about anyone. Emotional attachments were too risky. But he didn't want to fight it. The thought of Beka being his, it made him want to forget everything he was and everything he fought to be and just have her. By his side, baring his children. The thought made him smile. Beka was temperamental. A pregnant Beka would be a nightmare. He chuckled, forgetting where he was for a moment. Until he saw Beka jump at the sound.  
  
Beka had been lost in her thoughts. Tyr. God he smelt so good and the feeling of his strong body surrounding her, protecting her. It was…. It was…. Stop it Valentine! You've never needed anyone, let alone a dominating man to take care of you. You are a caretaker not the other way around. You are strong and independent. But wouldn't it be nice to just once for a little while, forget all that and let someone take care of you. Her heart screamed yes. Her mind screamed no. She heard a soft chuckle behind her and jumped, startled, from her internal battle. Tyr was behind her. Tyr, that name was going to cause her a lot of problems.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Beka asked. She didn't get up she just sat starring at the stars.  
  
"I wanted to see how you were." Tyr replied.  
  
He cares! She thought elated. She said, " Tried but alive and that's all that matters right." It wasn't a question it was a statement.  
  
"I guess I have given you that speech." Tyr said with a smile.  
  
"No, I've just heard you give it to Harper so often." Tyr chuckled again.  
  
"That's nice to hear." Beka said.  
  
"What?" Tyr asked.  
  
"You laughing. You seem to be doing that a lot more lately. Is there a reason?" Beka asked. She got up and came to stand on the deck across from him. Tyr's face became serious as he stared into her eyes. Beka's breath caught.  
  
"Yeah." Tyr said his voice barely above a whisper. He lifted his have and gently caressed Beka's cheek with his fingers. Beka wanted to close her eyes and lose herself in his touch. Tyr crossed his arms over his stomach and starred at her with a smile on his face. He wanted to take her in his arms and never let her go.  
  
"What Tyr?" she asked. She was off-balance. Her body was reacting to his simple touch in ways it shouldn't be. She wanted him. Badly. No other man, not even Leydon had made her body react like this and they had all been more than just a simple touch.  
  
"I'm just glad we're on the same team, that's all." Tyr said repeating her earlier words back to her. He turned and left the Maru. Beka stood there clutching the rail behind her. She wanted to run after him and ask him what the hell that was all about. Then she wanted to jump him. Cold shower, she thought, I need a cold shower and retreated to her room on the Maru.

Beka showered and then dressed for bed. Crawling under the covers she stretched out. Her soar muscles cried out their thanks. She soon fell asleep and dreamt all night of Tyr.  
  
Tyr showered and changed for bed. Beka was going to be a challenge he could tell already. He wanted her yet had no idea how to express that. With Ferya it had been different, she had chosen him. Beka didn't play by the same set of rules, so then, neither could he. He closed his eyes and fell asleep dreaming of the one he longed for.


	2. THe Second

The next morning Beka woke, dressed, and headed for command. Dylan had said something about a supply run yesterday before she had gone to the Maru but she had only half heard him. She could use a little time away from the Andromeda. The pressure of walking in Dylan's shadow put a lot of stress on her. She wasn't Dylan, trying to do what he would do and suppress what Beka wanted to do was straining. Here she was XO, not Captain. She wasn't used to that. Captain suited her better. But she needed Dylan, wanted the Common Wealth he talked about. Still a break and time to be Captain Beka Valentine again, for awhile, was always welcome. Maybe she could talk Tyr into coming with her and she could find out why he was glad they were on the same team.  
  
Beka walked onto Command. Dylan and Rommie were talking about something. She took her post and waited for them to acknowledge the fact that she was there. Dylan turned and smiled.  
  
"Beka I am glad you are here. We need a supply run. Know where I could find someone to go?" Dylan asked jokingly.  
  
"I think I know someone." Beka replied.  
  
"Good. Harper has a list, here is mine, take Tyr with you the closet drift isn't exactly a nice place." Dylan said, there was concern in his voice.  
  
"Are any of them?" Beka asked only half joking.  
  
Dylan smiled. "It should only take a few days to gather the supplies. But I am giving you two weeks. Take some time, get some rest."  
  
"Hmm, shore leave attached to a job. Sounds like old times." Beka said walking out of Command. She turned back toward Dylan before she left.  
  
"Oh and Dylan," Beka said.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Thanks." Beka said with a smile and to pack. 


	3. The Third

Well it seems the great Captain always has a surprise up his sleeve. Beka thought to herself as she pack. Two weeks of leave was extremely welcome after the battles they had had in the last few months. The drift they were traveling to may not be the nicest place but the small off planet vacation orbital not more than a slip away was. A very nice place. She knew later she would kick herself for renting the hotel room that she did in the hotel that she did. Dipping into hard earned savings. But she would regret that later. For now there was a smile plastered to her face. However something she realized had slipped her mind. Tyr. 

He was coming to . But surly there was no way her would stick around her. Tyr would find his own place on the orbital and they would have almost two peaceful weeks apart from each other. Hell maybe she would find a nice man to hook-up with and would finally be able to relive some of the sexual tension in her that Tyr managed to cause. She smiled at that wondering if he knew what one look from him could do to her. This leave was sounding better and better by the millisecond.

Tyr gathered the pre-packed bag that he always had ready. You never knew just went you were going to have to leave quickly. This time however he pulled out a second smaller bag. This one was from his mercenary days. This bag was special, he used this one when he had to seduce the women to get to either they're husbands or to them for the information they possessed. Of course some of the women who purchased his services paid for a little something on the side. 

This time however he had a different plan for this bag. This time he was going to use the items contained inside on someone he truly....loved...well no that was not a thing his people felt. Was it? He liked Beka. Respected Beka. Trusted her. Wasn't that love. He felt need to be near her when he wasn't. He enjoyed her smell, especially the one she gave off when he looked at her. The smell over her arousal was overwhelming. His deepest mating instincts were aroused when she was. His control was all he had and that was weakened. Never had he felt like this before, not even with Feyra. That confused him the most. True Feyra was from a lesser pride but she was still Neitzchean. Beka wasn't and she gave him more pleasure with a simple crooked smile. He had only his dreams at night to imagine what mating with Beka would be like. 

Sex wouldn't be enough and he knew it. He wanted all of her. Everything she had to offer and he wanted it all to himself. Now he had to convince his future relationship fearful wife that he was not going to hurt her like the other lesser men in her life. Beka his wife. The thought brought a smile to his face. His wife baring his children. The smile disappeared. That thought removed the smile from his face. That would be another bigger battle. Getting her to remove the birth control device in her arm would be the first challenge. Then actually convincing her to have his children would be the next. He knew she was violently opposed to having children, no matter whose they were. 

With that Tyr smiled, shook his head and left his quarters. He headed towards the hanger that housed to Maru and to his future wife. 


End file.
